1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a CDR circuit and a serial communication interface circuit.
2. Background Art
In digital communication, a CDR circuit reproduces data by making the frequency and phase of a clock signal generated by a receiver coincide with those of a received data stream.
For example, a CDR circuit includes an injection locking oscillator or a gated oscillator. The CDR circuit synchronizes a clock signal and a received signal by directly inputting the received signal to the oscillator in some way.